


Headband Thief

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fashion Thievery, Gen, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: Jules notices one of his headbands goes missing and has a pretty good idea on who nabbed it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	Headband Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a lil ditty for Jules after he kicked my ass in pull-ups as i was bumbling through chapter 14 for gits and shiggles
> 
> hope you enjoy~ uvu
> 
> But also this is tied into the jokes mascot we have for the Rhife Discord. LOL (he's wearing a black headband and we've always joked that he stole it from Jules)   
> link: https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1307156508325617664?s=20

Pursing his lips and tapping the call button, Jules cradles his phone between his shoulder and ear as he goes back to snapping a clean towel out. They’re fresh from the dryer and pleasantly warm as he does a basic 4 fold and lines it up with the growing stack on the table. 

The gym is quiet for the moment as he hears the call tone trill for the second time rolling his eyes as Ronnie glances over at him with a raised brow and phone symbol by his ear with his right hand. _Andi_ Jules mouths to the bodybuilder who nods with a bright smile before turning back to his sets. 

Third tone cuts off with a bright “Hello~ brother! What can I-” Jules cuts him off almost immediately with a snarky _yeah yeah listen here-._

“Where is my headband? The black one.” He’s scrunching his nose as he hears Andi shift around on the other end. 

“No idea what you’re talking about-” 

“Uh-huh- sure.”

“Honest! Not a clue in my pretty head where this illusive headband of yours has gone.”

Jules sighs through his nose as he finishes folding another towel and handing off the stack to Jay who happened to be passing by and toward where they go. A mouthed _Thank you_ and a returned smile before Jules gets back to sleuthing out the article's whereabouts. 

“You were the last one in the shower room before it went missing.” Shifting ears and he’s moving to the next stack to ready for the following day. 

Andrea makes a sound like he’s giving the notion a thought like he wasn’t just there basically 45 minutes ago. 

“Andrea-”

“Oh, we’re saying the Full Name Now?” He makes an offended noise, _he’s full of shit…_ Jules thinks with a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. “Must be serious then…”

“Wouldn’t be serious if you’d just admit to snatching it for some ridiculous outfit idea of yours!” He’s practically laughing as he says it, stopping a moment as he feels a tap from Jay; having returned from the store closet to offer a hair band. Jules smiles again taking it and pulling his curly hair into a messy bun. 

Jules covers the receiver giving a _thanks_ again, _always so thoughtful…_ he muses. He’s recently taken off his signature headband to relieve some of the pressure on his head but must have been obvious that his hair was getting in the way as he bends to fiddle with the towels.

“And I'm being honest with you! It’s not for some ridiculous outfit, I thank you.” Noticing the slip Jules dives back in-

“So you admit it! You **do** have it!” He laughs as he hears Andrea splutter on the other side that rolls into his own bright laugh.

“Well… I did not last long in that charade did I?” Jules rolls his eyes at the dramatic pronunciation of charade (why _Sha-Rahd?_ seriously?) 

“No. No you didn’t. Now bring it back you peacocking thief.” More giggles are shared as Andrea concedes to coming back over in the next twenty minutes. The line goes dead after they give their goodbyes. Jules rolls his eyes once more as he pockets the phone in his legging pocket..

Honestly getting to see Andi again is always a treat but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to the headlock he was absolutely going to put Andi in the moment he passes the threshold. 

Damn thief.


End file.
